


let them love young

by cosmical_soda



Series: Galtean Klance AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor became an explorer, M/M, Minor Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Protective Lotor (Voltron), Self-Indulgent, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), White-Haired Lance (Voltron), and he and kolivan are keith and acxa's space uncles, asexual narti!!, galtean klance, honerva and zarkon are dead, lotor is an asshole to lance tho, narti is alive, ok so antok didnt die because FUCK YOU DREAMWORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical_soda/pseuds/cosmical_soda
Summary: When Keith comes to stay in Altea for three days, Lance is sure nothing is going to go right, that he'll prove himself to be nothing but a fool.After an encounter with Keith's overprotective uncles, he's sure it can't get worse. And he's right, it doesn't- until a certain mentor and pseudo-brother of Keith's decides to drop in for a surprise visit.





	let them love young

It was Keith's first time staying at the Altean palace for more than an afternoon, and Lance was absolutely terrified. 

Sure, the Galran prince had visited for meetings with other world leaders. Sure, they had been on two or three dates. But never had Lance been so utterly terrified of everything that could go wrong in the next three days than he was today. 

"What if the food turns out awful? What if he doesn't like the sleeping quarters? He expressed such blatant dislike of the swimming pools, what if he hates everything else about the castle? Is Coran absolutely positive that the malfunction in the training bot has been repaired? What if I do something stupid to make him not like me? What if-" Lance was cut off from his ranting by Veronica's hand over his mouth. He made a muffled noise of indignance as his sister sighed.

"Alright, first of all we're preparing both Altean and Galran specialties, so if he doesn't like Altean food he can help himself to Galran food. But he seems cultured, so even if he didn't like it I don't think he'd be rude about it. The sleeping quarters are fine, we're putting down the best sheets and the softest pillows. This castle is the epitome of Altean technology, Lance, and again, he's _cultured_ so I wouldn't think he'd reject it completely. Not only has the training bot been debugged, it has also been _improved_ so that if a situation like that ever happens again, a particle barrier will go up around the trainee to protect them. And lastly, from what I've heard from his sister, he tried courting someone once and it didn't turn out well. That was three deca-phoebs ago. If he didn't like you, you wouldn't have lasted this long."

Lance reached up to tug on his remaining earring. "But Veronica-"

"Lance. He'd be a fool not to like you," she said kindly, offering him a reassuring smile. He found himself taking a deep breath.

"I want him to like me," he confessed. "I don't want his stay here to go wrong and him to decide he hates it."

"Is Keith really like that, Lance? From the bottom of your heart, is the Keith Kogane you know really like that?" she asked firmly.

"Well, I mean- he's kind of quiet and clueless and aloof, and he seems like he hates everyone at first but once he warms up to you he's suddenly the most amazing person in the world. And when he falls in love, he falls in love _hard_ and he'll give so much affection but can't handle relieving it in return and-" He cut himself off, taking in Veronica's smug face. 

"No, Ronnie. He's not like that."

"So you have nothing to worry about, little brother," a new voice said. "Now hurry up, someone's waiting for you at the gates."

"He's here? As in- _here_ here?" Lance said, starting to panic.

Allura rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "Yes, Lance. He's here. Now come along before I send Coran down to seduce him."

"Are you _trying_ to scare him away?" Lance yelped, already on his way down the hall. "Quick, Ronnie- is my hair okay? Is there anything on my face?"

"Actually, yes." Veronica squinted and gestured to his cheekbone. "Right there, under your eye- a little lower, no- to the left- that's it!"

Lance stopped rubbing at his face, realizing that Veronica was referring to his Altean birthmarks. 

"That's not funny!" he grumbled. Allura grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, do you want to run right past him?" she said, pointing to the doorways. 

One very annoyed Galran prince was standing there, back turned to him, flanked by two much, _much_ larger and bulkier Galrans. 

" _Oh my god._ Allura, you can have my history books. Veronica, I'm leaving you my face masks and skin care products. Tell Mother and Father I love them," he whispered to sisters, who deadpanned at him. "I can't do this!"

Veronica only shoved him forward in response. He took a deep breath and started forward shakily, catching bits of Keith's conversation with the other two Galrans.

"Uncle Kolivan, I can handle myself! This is just ridiculous at this point. I don't need you _or_ Uncle Antok here. Lance isn't like that!" 

"Does it look like either of us care?" the slightly shorter one shot back. "You are our nephew. Kin both by blood and by the blade. Your sister is _smart_ \- she actually listened when she was told she wasn't allowed to court or be courted until she was thirty deca-phoebs old."

Lance didn't know whether to laugh or to cry as he stopped right behind Keith. He smoothed back his hair and bowed gallantly.

"Your highness~"

Keith whirled around at the sound of his voice, blush rising on his cheeks. Lance could feel flush rising on his own face as they stared at each other for a few ticks. He finally straightened up.

"Hi," Keith said quietly, tucking a lock of mullet behind his ear. He was still purple and fluffy, but significantly less so. 

"Hey there."

Lance took a moment to take in Keith's outfit. It was different than what he'd normally wear, if by different you mean what seemed to be lightweight black and purple armor with a hood and a flickering digital mask. It was different from formal wear, which was designed for show and not at all for practicality. The other two Galrans seemed to be wearing the same thing.

"Sorry about the outfit," Keith suddenly apologized, noticing where Lance's eyes were. "I was on a mission before this and didn't have time to change."

The other Galran harrumphed.

"Lies. You had a few doboshes to go and change into something other than your Marmora uniform but _no_ , you _insisted_ on being brought here as soon as we finished the mission. This is the _least_ appropriate thing to wear for an occasion like this. I remember when your uncle and I were courting-"

His partner- in more ways than one, apparently- clapped a hand over his mouth, sputtering while Keith buried his face in his hands, a high pitched noise coming from deep in his throat.

"That's not what we're here for, Antok! We have... other matters to attend to." He eyed Lance suspiciously, and suddenly Lance wondered whether courting Keith was really worth all this trouble.

(It was).

"He has intentions, kit," Kolivan growled, leaning forward to stoop down to Lance's level. "I can smell it."

Silently, Lance willed himself not to sweat. 

"Well, I mean- I guess I do. I love Keith. And I want to make him happy."

Keith made another, slightly higher-pitched noise.

"Do you know the traditional Galran courting rituals?" the other Galran, Antok, demanded, though not quite as harshly.

"Not completely, _but_ I've been working on researching those. I know that you have to prove yourself a worthy partner in combat and craft a knife for the other at the end of the courtship, but most of all prove your loyalty."

"Because?" he pressed.

"Because Galrans choose mates for life?" Lance winced at the way his voice went up at the end of his response and prayed he hadn't said the wrong thing. To his relief, Antok nodded.

"The boy is well versed in the ways of the Galra," he said, almost surprised. 

"That does not make me trust him any more than I already do," Kolivan snarled. 

Lance tensed. Keith looked up and locked gazes with him, brows furrowing.

"Uncle, I appreciate everything you're doing but I insist you leave- _now_. This is supposed to be an enjoyable visit so that I can get to know the Altean royal family better. I will not have you scaring off my boyfriend or intimidating him into holding back his affections. The Galra choose mates for life, remember?" Keith's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared down his uncle.

Finally, Kolivan bristled and turned away, stalking off. Antok stared after his mate for a moment, then leaned down and patted Keith's shoulder.

"Enjoy your visit, kit," he said kindly. "You know your uncle is... he wants the best for you, that's all. I will try to talk some sense into him. Your parents sent casual clothing over here a few vargas earlier, so be sure to change. And _you_." Antok paused, like he was trying to read Lance.

"Treat him well," was all he said before he turned and showed himself out of the castle.

Immediately Keith turned to him, scoffing.

"I'm sorry about them. They think I can't handle myself. I'm perfectly capable of- wait, no, not that I think you'd ever- but if anything _did_ happen-" Keith cut himself off, now an even brighter shade of red than before.

"It's alright, love. I understand."

Keith scrunched up his nose and pointedly avoided Lance's gaze. Just as Lance was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong, Keith looked up, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"Um- am I in trouble or-"

"Shut up and hold still," Keith said determinedly, leaning up on his tiptoes. He could feel Keith's fingers on his head, carefully carding through the strands and messing with his crown. He felt the metal being adjusted, lifted and put down, twisted a little, and finally go still.

"There," Keith said with satisfaction, sinking back down onto the balls of his feet. "Now it's straight."

"You might need to adjust me as well," Lance blurted before he could think twice. "You know, 'cause I'm not straight either?"

Keith stared at him, then realization dawned on his face.

"I am courting an idiot," he declared. "A handsome, intelligent idiot, but an idiot nonetheless."

"I hate to interrupt you two," Veronica said loudly, "but dinner's about to be served."

It was Lance's turn to turn red. Keith, on the other hand, stifled a giggle as he gently took hold of Lance's wrist.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

Keith had quickly changed out of his purple and black uniform into casual clothing, and he still looked as stunning as he had in his formal armor the night of the ball. Apparently casual clothing on Daibazaal was a lot different than casual clothing on Altea. Keith wore a three toned purple and yellow vest with shoulder pads and a loose cotton shirt underneath with a simple pair of black pants and a red belt.

(credit to _leafyydraws_ on tumblr for inspiration for keith's outfit)

The sight of him made Lance's stomach swoop (in a good way). But right now, he was more concerned with how Keith would react to the evening meal.

"What did you prepare?" Keith whispered to him as servants began to bring out the plates.

"I'm not exactly sure. We usually wait for the servants to serve the meal and then we see what the chef made," Lance explained, confused.

"You mean you didn't help prepare it?" Keith asked, sounding shocked.

"No... we don't usually cook. That's for the chefs to do. Why?"

"On Daibazaal, it's considered the highest honour to be entrusted with cooking the meals. You put the satisfaction and health of your entire pack in the hands of one or more people," Keith said, and Lance felt his heart sink to the floor. Not even a few vargas into the visit and his boyfriend was already disappointed!

"But of course," Keith added hastily, "I have no doubt that this meal, regardless of who it was prepared by, will be delicious. I _am_ cultured, you know."

Lance perked up a little bit at that.

"What?" Keith laughed and Lance's heart soared from the ground to the nearest moon. "Did you really take me for a picky eater? For someone who would look at a completely different culture and turn my nose up at it simply because it wasn't mine?"

"No," Lance fibbed quickly, slipping his hand into Keith's. "Of course not!"

Keith squeezed his hand. "Liar."

"How dare you accuse me of such treachery!" Lance gasped, offended. Keith rolled his eyes and patted his cheek.

"You'll survive, Lancey-Lance," he mocked, but Lance could see the smile he was holding back.

"Lance," his mother said firmly, "just because your boyfriend is over, that does not mean you neglect your supper in favor of staring into his eyes."

Keith looked at him with amused eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's knuckles before dropping his hand. Then he reached over and picked up Lance's spoon. Lance watched as Keith carefully scooped food off of his own plate and held the spoon to Lance's lips.

"Keith, love, you don't have to-" Lance tried to say, but he was cut off by Keith shoving the spoon into his mouth.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," he said triumphantly. Lance just huffed.

"But you don't _have_ to. Besides, you have to eat too."

"I _want_ to, though," Keith pouted, completely ignoring Lance's other question. Lance made a squeaky noise of defeat. He could feel his ears turning pink.

"Aw, what's the matter?" his lover teased, prompting Lance to open his mouth once more. "My sharpshooter can't handle being shown affection?"

Lance groaned. "Oh my God- Keith, I'm begging you- _stop_ -"

"You're cute when you're flustered," Keith giggled, offering up another spoonful. "Well, you're cute all the time, but especially when you're flustered."

"If you're feeding me, how will _you_ eat?" Lance said loudly. Keith blanched and Lance was grateful for the subject change.

"Don't worry about me," he said delicately. 

Lance picked up Keith's spoon and loaded it with delicacies from _his_ plate, and Keith sighed.

"So that's how it is?"

"Mhm."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Weren't you just calling me 'your sharpshooter' and 'cute all the time, but especially when I'm flustered'?" Lance pointed out.

"Wh- that means nothing!" Keith sputtered. "My point is that you're a stupidly romantic Altean prince who can't handle other people doing nice things for him and needs to stop being so quiznaking cute all the time!"

"Language," Lance chided.

"I learned it from you, shut up."

"Will you two get a room already? _Please?_ " Allura asked exasperatedly.

"Allura, let them live," Alfor said dismissively, taking a sip of his nunvil. "Ah, young love... a beautiful thing. Of course, if it truly is love then it won't need to be young to be beautiful. I have a feeling that that just might be the case with you two."

* * *

"This is your room- or at least the room where you'll be staying for now," Lance amended as he opened one of the many doors. It led into a spacious suite with a large bed, a side table, and a window seat.

"Coran told me that your bags are under the bed and the clothes have already been put into the walk in closet," he added on, leading Keith in. Keith's eyes were wide and his jaw was slack.

"Are you telling me that all rooms in the Altean palace are as huge as this? You could fit a Lion in here! My room is about half this size," Keith admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"No cool swimming pools, tiny rooms, ugly hair-" Lance complained, biting back a wolfish grin, "what are the Galra doing with themselves?"

"Useful things," Keith bit back. "Like forging new contracts with the leaders of other star systems, attempting to combine three or more different technologies- other things of the sort."

"Are you helping?" Lance asked him.

Keith sank down into the mattress, stroking the soft down of one of the pillows. Lance stayed standing but continued to listen attentively.

"Yeah," he admitted after a moment. "Dad and Mom are trusting me to work on the majority of the negotiations. When I was younger I absolutely hated that part of ruling- I didn't like compromise, or sacrifice, or lowering my standards to meet someone else's... and the entire planet knew it."

"Oh?"

"I know. It was awful. My parents were hosting two new empresses from a planet four galaxies over when I was younger- maybe six or seven deca-phoebs old- and they brought their son. I don't remember his name, but I remember how my parents made me play with him while they were in the meeting. I wanted to read my history books, the new ones I had gotten for my birthday, but he kept taking them from me because he wanted me to play. At one point he grabbed it from me in an attempt to get me to chase him for it, but I held fast and..." Keith grimaced, shaking his head. "Long story short, the book split in two. Right down the spine. I was so angry that I tackled him right there and my parents and his mothers came running in. My parents blamed it on me, the other kid's parents said it was their son's fault."

"But you were absolutely splendid at the talking part of the negotiations at the conference where we met," Lance said. "Better than a lot of the speakers I've seen in my lifetime."

"I learned, not long after that. My mentor helped me through a lot. His parents had recently died in some quintessence freak accident and my parents took him in. He was and is a very charming person, and knew how to get people to do what he wanted. But at the same time, he also cared deeply for whoever it was at the other end of the bargain. He wanted everyone to be happy and walk away satisfied, but that couldn't always happen. He had such a magnificent mind and such a self-reliant yet caring soul and I could tell it crushed him when his parents died. But in spite of it all, he became an explorer. Went to go learn about the universe, and alchemy. He's half human, half-Altean like you, you know." Keith hummed as he gazed up at Lance, tugging at his hand.

"Sit," was all he said.

"I wouldn't want to- you know, make you uncomfortable or-"

" _Sit_ ," Keith insisted, tugging at his hand harder.

Lance sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, yelping in surprise when Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the pillows next to him. It took only Keith's curling up against his side to get him to relax. He threaded his fingers through Keith's tangled mullet, smoothing the hair back and out of his face.

"Oh my God!" Lance feigned shock, cringing away from Keith and allowing his eyes to bug out of his head.

"What?" Keith asked confusedly.

"You... I didn't know- how could you keep this from me?!" 

"Keep what from you?" Keith asked, beginning to sound frustrated. "Lance, I-"

"Your forehead!" Lance burst out in exaggerated betrayal and horror. "I didn't know you had one under all that mullet!"

Keith blinked once, then blinked again. Then he stared at Lance with a glazed look in his eyes and turned over, away from Lance's body.

"You've lost your cuddling privileges."

* * *

Lance had to go back to his room by midnight. He and Keith parted with a chaste kiss to the wrist, and Lance nearly passed out from exhaustion the tick he hit the pillows. He didn't realize the toll that the day's fretting had taken on him until then, but of course he wasn't going to let Keith know that. This was Keith's visit.

This wasn't about him... which was exactly why he was praying that he wouldn't have nightmares.

He managed to stay awake long enough to apply his face masks then fell into a slumber soon enough. His dreams were muddy and blurred, but not necessarily bad. A few things from the muddled mess stuck with him- a wonderful laugh, a laugh that rasped like a rusty automobile and tinkled like a bell all at the same time. That and the briefest flash of red. The most beautiful red he had ever seen. Bold and soothing and proud all at once. 

Despite the strangeness of it all, it was one of the best dreams Lance had ever had. 

At least- it _was_ , until the laughter started dying out and turned into a sniffling sob and the red became angry and bloody and warlike. And Lance was falling, falling, falling...

He woke up with a start, heart pounding. He took a moment to calm himself. It was then that he realized there was someone in the doorway, stuck there as if they were debating whether to enter or flee.

"Who's there?"

A gentle sniffling started up again. Then the person's shoulders started shaking and their hands came up to their face.

Lance fumbled to turn on the lamp, the dim glow that soon illuminated the room casting shadows around a mullet that Lance knew belonged to none other than Keith Kogane.

Immediately his courting instincts kicked into overdrive.

"Keith- _darling_ \- what's the matter, my love?" He had Keith wrapped up in his arms before the words had even fully tumbled from his lips. "Come on, sweetheart, over here. Hey, what's wrong? Come on, starlight, you can talk to me."

He walked Keith over to his bed, where his boyfriend immediately dragged him down onto the sheets, burying his face in the crook of Lance's neck and sputtering out words.

"What did you say?" Lance asked after a moment.

Keith looked up at him, eyes red and tears already running down his face, and claimed, "Nothing. I'm fine, Lance."

"Those tears tell a different story, darling. So does that quivering lip. I can tell you're closing yourself off from me... Keith, you can't do that. Please don't."

Keith coughed wetly. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm weak."

"If you tell me I'll know where my boyfriend is weak and where he's strong, so that I can become those strengths for him," Lance said softly, and he swore to the Ancients he saw stars in Keith's violet/yellow eyes for the briefest moment.

"I miss home," he said flatly. "I miss my smaller room and sleeping over in Acxa's room or vice versa so neither of us have to sleep alone. I miss Yorak and my parents. I'm not used to sleeping alone or being in a huge room with so many windows and cushions and-"

"And what?" Lance pressed carefully after the silence continued for a few ticks. "Do you want to go home, Keith?"

"I don't. I want to be here with _you_."

A pause.

"Can- can I stay _here_?"

"Of course, Keith," Lance whispered, a small smile stretching on his lips. 

Keith's face immediately lit up and he snuggled into Lance's side. Lance turned away.

"...Lance?"

"I thought you said I'd lost my cuddling privileges."

He could feel Keith's exasperated stare burning into his back.

"I'm packing up my shit," he finally said, turning Lance over so that they were facing each other. "I'm calling my uncles." He assumed his earlier position, cuddling into Lance's side. "I'm going to get on a ship." He pulled a blanket around both of them. "And I'm going home."

Lance hooked an arm around his waist lovingly. "Of course you are."

"I'm leaving right now," he huffed, eyelids already drooping.

The two boys were asleep before Keith had even finished speaking.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god!" someone shrieked.

Lance grunted and stuck his face into the pillows. _It was too early for this bullshit..._

"Allura, get your ass over here! You owe me _big_ money and- ohoho, Mom and Dad are gonna flip their shit when they find out you're not a babyfaced virgin anymore," the person cackled gleefully.

Lance felt his eyes widen comically as he shot up in bed. He gently pushed Keith off his shoulder and glared at his sisters. Allura was begrudgingly handing Veronica a wad of cash.

"It's nothing like that!" Lance sputtered, smoothing down his bedhead frantically. "Just because we slept in the same bed doesn't mean that-"

"So," Allura cut him off, leaning in, "who topped? I don't know much about your boyfriend over there but you seem like a switch who leans toward top. Keith just _screams_ bottom energy, so that's no surprise-"

" _Allura_!" Lance groaned, mortified. His dignified older sister was the last person he expected to be talking about his [nonexistent] sex life.

"Are you _joking_? Lance is the bottom, if anything. He's the twinkiest twink ever to twink!" Veronica retorted, ignoring Lance completely. "Keith is the top. No switch or anything." She paused, pondering. "You think he'd be into knifeplay?"

"What seems to be the fuss? Your parents want me to tell you kids to keep it down. And Allura, weren't you supposed to help me clean the healing pods?" Coran asked, popping his head in the door. He was in his exercise clothes and was running in place as he spoke. 

Allura froze at the mention of the healing pods and burst out, "Lance burst his juniberry last night!"

Coran's eyebrows flew into his hairline.

"It certainly isn't my place to judge, but this soon? My boy, doesn't it seem like you're pushing it? I'm not the type to say wait until the mating ceremony, but at least tell me you used protection?" Coran sighed, leaning against the doorway, forehead wrinkled in concern and mild interest.

"Nothing happened last night!" Lance shrieked, waving his hands. "Keith and I did nothing of the sort!" he attempted to protest weakly.

Unfortunately, his words were drowned out by the onslaught of conversation.

"I feel a bit blunt just spitting it out, but I must know- who topped? Personally, I think it was Lance. Keith seems like a bottom. I feel it in my bones." Coran pounded his chest dramatically.

"Thank you!" Allura clapped her hands once, pointing at Coran while glaring at Veronica, who only harrumphed.

"Whasgoin'on?" Keith mumbled groggily from next to Lance. Immediately, the room fell silent.

"So how was it?" Veronica asked eagerly.

 _Curse Veronica and her lack of boundaries_ , Lance thought bitterly.

"How was... what, exactly?" Keith responded, stretching without bothering to get up.

"Is Lance as good in the bed as he claims he is?"

" _I never_ -" Lance started at the same time Keith squeaked, " _What_?"

"Didn't you guys have sex last night?" Allura asked.

"Wh- no! Of course not! It took this idiot two movements to kiss my cheek, how the fuck do you think he'd have sex with me on such short notice?!" Keith grumbled, rolling back over. "I got homesick in the middle of the night and came here. Now can you please get out so I can go back to sleep?"

"Wait... so does this mean that I don't owe Veronica anything?" Allura said after a beat.

"Why the hell not? I don't fucking care. Why are you even betting on us anyway? Ugh, don't answer that. I just want to go to sleep..."

Allura had a triumphant look on her face as Veronica handed back the money.

"I support you no matter what, Lance, but just remember- always use protection!" Coran interjected firmly. "Never sleep with anyone without protection or without knowing whether or not both of you are clean."

" _Coraaaaan."_

"I'm just putting it out there, son. Now, you two carry on. Allura, with me. Those healing pods aren't going to clean themselves."

The triumphant look on Allura's face wavered. Veronica made the L sign on her forehead and Allura made a face in return as they followed Coran outside and parted ways.

" _Finally._ Now, I believe _we_ were in the middle of something," Keith said, turning back to Lance.

"Which was....?"

"Sleeping, of course. It's only 7 a.m."

"It would be a disservice to wake up this early," Lance agreed.

"G'night," Keith yawned, already nodding off again.

"It's morning, Keith."

" _I said good fucking night, Lance._ "

* * *

That afternoon, Lance took Keith out to go sightseeing.

"Father makes such a big deal of the Castle of Lions, but you haven't lived until you've seen our cities. This one is the closest- I know it like the back of my hand. Come here all the time." He shifted his knapsack from one shoulder to another.

"It's beautiful. Daibazaal is a lot of cities and towns and, well- an empire. We have parks and playgrounds and the like, but it all seems kind of... bleak compared to this." 

"Come on! I have so much to show you. There's a bakery close by and their Awern bread is to _die_ for."

"Awern bread?"

"It's a fruit. It was one of the foods I gave you when we went to the roof the night of the ceremony."

"Oh." Keith nodded, reaching for a pouch at his belt. "I have some money with me-"

"No!" Lance swatted Keith's hand away from the pouch. "My treat."

"Lance, you can't expect me to stand by and let you pay for everything-"

"Yes, I can."

Keith growled at him, fangs catching the light.

"You have fangs?" He reached out and Keith caught his hand.

"Yes. Don't touch. That's my _mouth_ , Lance. You don't want your fingers in there."

Lance decided to throw it for a loop. "You're right. I want my tongue in there instead." 

Keith's face turned pink, though he still held Lance's gaze firmly. He leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss to Lance's lips, then pulled back just as fast, smoothing his hair back.

"Let's go. We only have a little bit of time. Coran wants to show me a new and improved version of that training bot."

Lance lead him through the streets, weaving through the crowds of people. Several people stopped to bow or to greet him.

"Good morning, your highness!" A short girl with purple hair holding a basket waved at him.

"Morning, Laila! Have you met my boyfriend Keith? We'll be dropping by your father's bakery later!" He waved back with utmost enthusiasm.

"Sir, how are you doing this fine day?" a tall, stout boy with silver hair said, bowing as they passed.

"Just peachy, Tarir- best watch the weather, though. By the looks of it, it'll rain later."

"Prince Lance! I haven't seen you around in a while!" A middle-aged, blue-haired woman in crisp clothing called out to him.

"Mrs Ballins! I apologize, it's been a long week and I've been busy at the Castle. And how many times have I told you- it's Lance to you!" Lance stopped completely and tightened his hold on Keith's hand so he wouldn't trip.

"Will you be stopping by the orphanage today? I don't mean to bother you, of course, but the children have been wondering and, well-" she stuttered. Lance cut her off, beaming.

"Is that even a question? Of course! I love the kiddos! I even brought a new book with me today!" He set his knapsack on the ground and dug through it, holding a brand new book out to her.

"You're too kind, Lance, really." She took a step back, adjusting her spectacles. "Why, it's the first time I've had a proper look at you in a while and _my,_ how you've grown! Who is this fine young man with you?"

Lance opened his mouth, about to launch into a spiel about how amazing this man was and how lucky he was to be courting him, but Keith beat him to it. 

"I'm Keith."

"Hello, Keith." She grasped his hand firmly in her own and shook it. Keith seemed so taken aback by the intensity of her that it was almost funny. "You don't seem native to Altea- where are you from? By the looks of you I'd say Daibazaal, but of course I wouldn't want to assume-"

"No, you're correct. I'm Galran."

"What brings you to Altea, Keith?"

"Oh, just... visiting Lance. I'm meeting his family and he's showing me around."

"Oh, really?" She looked over her spectacles at Lance, who shrugged and smiled shyly as he took Keith's hand. "Well, I hope to see you at the orphanage too, Keith. Enjoy your stay in Altea."

And almost as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone, disappeared through a pair of glass doors.

"Who was that?" Keith asked almost immediately.

"Mrs Ballins. She runs the orphanage. She's like an aunt to me."

"Do you normally visit the kids there?"

"Weekly, yes. I bring a new book and some sweets for them and I read to them. Afterwards, I give the book to them for their library. I don't do it for the publicity, of course, but it does help more children get adopted. I owe so much to Miss Ballins that this is a small thing to do. I hope you don't mind coming along."

"N-no! Of course not! I'd love to go, really!" He paused, eyebrows drawn together. "Do you think she knew about us?"

"First, you are amazing, love. Second, probably. She knows everything. Come on!"

Lance showed him to the doors of the orphanage and led him in. Almost immediately, a group of young children were swarming them.

"Prince Lance! I thought you weren't coming this week! Do you have another book?"

" _Abiran_!" Mrs Ballins scolded. "Don't be so rude-"

"It's alright, Mrs Ballins. That's right, Abby! I brought one called _The Weblum and the Light of Dawn._ "

Abiran, a little girl who couldn't have been older than four, beamed up at him with bright eyes.

"Thank you for coming, sir," one of the older children said nervously.

"Janna, no need to thank me, really. I like visiting you guys!"

"Mr Lance, who's that?" one of the kids pointed to Keith, who had been standing by and watching.

"I-" he started off, sounding like he didn't really know what to say.

"Why, that's none other than the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the yee to my haw, my other half, my sun and moon and all my stars- my beautiful boyfriend Keith Kogane!"

"Way to be blunt about it, Lance," Keith snorted.

" _The_ Keith Kogane?" someone squealed excitedly. "The prince of Daibazaal?

"That's right!" Lance said proudly, linking arms with his boyfriend.

"Is it true that you and your sister once killed a Twin Titan with just your Marmora blades?"

Keith knelt down, looking the child in the eye. "Nah." He paused, then grinned mischievously. "It was a Bambara."

The kid's eyes went wide.

"Awesome!"

"Is it true that while on a Blade of Marmora mission you once had to singlehandedly disarm a bomb while tied up?"

"Yes and no. I was blindfolded but I had my friend Regris and my uncle Thace with me. Regris was the only one who was able to escape the bonds, and he untied us. They went to get the info we needed and I disarmed the bomb they planted on our ship."

A collective, "Oooh," radiated from the group.

"I was going to read a story, but I think I'll let Keith tell you about his adventures instead." Lance smiled to himself as he watched Keith sit on the floor, surrounded by the children as he narrated another tale.

"You chose a good one for yourself, son," a voice said from behind him. 

"What?"

"He's a good egg," Mrs Ballins continued, smiling softly. "You always did have good judgement, Lance."

"Really? I've made so many bad decisions, Mrs Ballins. But Keith?" Lance chuckled. "He outweighs nearly all of them. This boy is _mine_... and it's the best feeling in the world."

Mrs Ballins said nothing, but Lance knew by her expression that she was proud of him. She was always proud of him. It had always been that way.

* * *

Three quintats (and one embarrassing attempt at a romantic date) later, Lance found himself at the gates again, awaiting the arrival of Keith's family. 

"I'm pretty sure they're going to hate me," Lance said nervously, feeling his heart rate quicken tenfold as a ship came into view in the sky.

"You've met my parents before," Keith reminded him not-so-gently.

"Your sister wants to kill me in my sleep. Your father wants me ten yards away from you at all times. Your mother is okay. She doesn't hate me yet- or if she does, she just doesn't show it."

"Love, you'll be just fine." Keith squeezed his hand and Lance felt himself relax a little bit.

"This is something out of a Hallmark movie, I swear," Veronica grumbled.

"What exactly is a Hallmark movie?" Allura asked, confused.

"Some Earth thing. Takashi Shirogane was talking about them."

"Can you two shut up?" Lance hissed over his shoulder, annoyed. "Their ship is landing!"

"Lance," their father said warningly. "Manners."

The doors of the ship slid open and the Galran royal family were escorted out by two Galran bodyguards and one overexcited cosmic wolf. Almost immediately, the two siblings ran towards each other, performing an elaborate handshake that Lance nearly had a stroke trying to keep track of. He counted fourteen perfectly executed moves that ended with a full body flourish. If there had been someone there to do so, Lance had no doubt that there would have been glitter as the grand finale.

Yorak, on the other hand, saw Keith, started for him, and then saw Lance and bounded for him instead. Keith looked positively betrayed as Yorak bounded to Lance and knocked him down in his enthusiasm. Lance laughed, scratching the ears of the wolf. Keith harrumphed, looking dismayed. Acxa snorted.

"The castle was too quiet without your gay, lovesick ass whining about Lance," Acxa said as what Lance supposed was a way of greeting.

"The lack of constant banter in my head was almost peaceful. Disgusting." Keith shook his head in return, breaking away from the conversation with his sister to go embrace his parents.

"Your highnesses," Lance began nervously, bowing. "Thank you for the opportunity to host Keith in Altea. I can assure you that nothing you would not approve of happened during his stay, and-"

"We need to have a talk," Keith's father cut him off.

Lance nearly pissed himself on the spot.

Instead, he said, "Would you like to come into the parlor where we can speak away from everyone?"

"It's nothing that can't be said right here and right now. I'm going to be very clear and very brief. My son and daughter mean the universe to me. I would die in a heartbeat to see them happy and fulfilled. And my son seems happy with you, if the way he's been acting this past deca-phoeb has been anything to go by. I know my son better than he knows himself. The only person that knows him better is his mother, and possibly his sister. _Possibly._ He is happy. That much is clear. If my son is happy, then I can be happy with him and for him."

"What are you saying, sir?" Lance asked after a few ticks of silence.

"I'm saying that I approve of you. I initially approved Keith's acceptance of the courtship, but in no way or form did I approve his courter. I thought I never would again after what happened last time, to be honest. You have continually proven me wrong, young man, and have done so once more. Treat him well."

Keith's father clapped him on the shoulder and nodded, sparing a brief, somewhat warm smile before going with his wife to engage in conversation with Alfor and Melinor.

Allura and Veronica came over to talk with Keith and his sister. Lance knew this could only turn out very good or very bad.

Acxa and Veronica hit it off almost immediately, which was kind of weird. They were talking like they'd known each other forever.

Allura and Keith were in a heated discussion about something or the other. Something about riots on a planet not far from theirs.

What caught everyone's attention was the starship that rumbled as it landed. Up until then it had been almost soundless.

"What is _that_?" Keith asked.

"I... have no idea," Acxa responded.

The doors opened, and a man in black, purple, and orange armor stepped out, along with three other figures whom Lance supposed were his bodyguards. The man had a proud face, elegant features, a regal expression. Long, flowing hair cascaded down his back, an ethereal white paler than Lance's own. But there was something curious behind his eyes that made you look beyond the haughtiness of his appearance.

"Amazing," he breathed out, crouching on his knees and arching an eyebrow. It was then Lance noticed the juniberries artfully placed behind his ears and in his hair and the bouquet clutched in his hand as he examined it.

"Altea is absolutely breathtaking. Never have I ever seen a flower like this... it's species is so incredibly unique, yet the genus is as commonplace as it gets. I've seen only one other plant with similar qualities to this, but the species went extinct not long after I visited the planet. Parasites," he shook his head in disgust. "We're working on genetically engineering and hopefully duplicating it. We've discovered that not only is the fragrance delicious, it contains certain healing properties that could be so beneficial if we could put them into use. They're so abundant here... I must look into the cultural influence they have on the region. Nonetheless, _f_ _ascinating_."

One of the bodyguards coughed. 

"Um, sir-"

"Could it wait a tick, Zethrid? And don't call me 'sir.' It makes me feel old, and as if you and the girls are but underlings. And you know that isn't so. We are equals, companions, and friends at the very most. Nothing less."

"Aw! I didn't know you felt this way!" The shorter pink girl gushed melodramatically.

"Ah, Ezor. Always the cynic." The man shook his head fondly before returning to his earlier monologue. "Altea's culture is positively refined and at the peak of what can only be described as a utopia! Zethrid, look at this juniberry. I'm no florist, but even I can appreciate specimens as fine as this. And the technological advancements of this planet! What can be said except that the architecture of this palace is that of which I have never seen before!" He passed the flower to Zethrid, the more... _hulking_ bodyguard, who shrugged and shyly offered it to a shorter pink alien. The last alien, a tall one with no eyes and a black, purple, and orange cat slinking around her ankles, stood there quiet and aloof. 

The long-haired man seemed to be off in his own little world as he spoke, eyes alight with a contagious enthusiasm. Keith stood there frozen for so long it was beginning to worry Lance.

"Lotor!" Acxa's delighted cry snapped Keith out of his daze right before Lance was going to tap his shoulder, and his face broke out into a grin.

A grunt escaped 'Lotor's' throat as the twins tackled him on the grass. 

"If it isn't Acxa and Keith. Prepare for trouble, make it double." Lotor smiled, chuckling as he slid a juniberry behind each of their ears.

"We didn't know you were visiting," Keith exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad knew," Lotor said mischievously. "By the way- hello, beloved parents." He waved at Keith's parents, who looked immensely pleased with themselves.

In all the time Lance had known Keith, he had never mentioned having an older brother, much less one like Lotor. This "Lotor" gave Lance a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"It's called a surprise," Lotor was saying smugly. "I was in the area after I finished scouting Kepler G-17, so I decided to drop by. This is an amazing planet, by the way- rivals even the Diloyini, who've been around longer than anyone can remember."

"How long are you staying?" Acxa- who looked more excited than Lance had ever seen her- asked.

"A few pheobs to a movement. Depends. I have a visit to Oriande scheduled soon after this- I need to consult the Guardian. I've been travelling, you know. In the last deca-phoeb I've visited over a hundred different planets, all with unique cultures and people. Yet I fear the balance has been offset- by what, I'm not sure. But that's enough of my philosophical nonsense- how have my favorite two twins been doing?"

"Oh, Keith's been _doing_ fine." Acxa flashed her brother a grin that could only be described as catlike. Lotor raised his eyebrows at Keith, who had promptly turned red.

"Keith?" Lotor asked.

Keith gulped. Lance could see the sweat beading on his forehead as he looked at him desperately. 

"Lance, could you come here, please?" he finally said defeatedly. Lance made his way over as if he hadn't been silently eavesdropping.

"You called?"

"Lotor, this is Lance, the prince of Altea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's my... well..." Keith took a deep breath, grasping Lance's hand. "We're courting, Lotor."

"I see." Lotor stared at him, face blank. Then he smiled and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Lance. Lotor," he nodded, gesturing to himself. "You're the prince of this fine planet?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be me."

"Treat my brother well and we won't have any issues. Alright?" he asked, eyebrows quirked. "If you neglect to do so, however..." His expression briefly turned stormy, then returned to normal. Then he nodded.

"I must go have a word with our parents," he said to Keith. Then he left.

"You never told me you had an older brother," Lance grumbled.

"He's not my brother."

"He called your parents Mom and Dad, Keith, how could he not be related to you?"

"Lotor's not my brother. He's not related to me at all." Keith paused, looking unsettled. "You remember my mentor? I was telling you about him."

Lance nodded slowly.

"That's him."

" _What_."

"Lotor's my mentor. He was and is a prince of the Empire. His parents, Honerva and Zarkon, were the original rulers and all the Empire respected them. His mother, Honerva, was an Altean alchemist and she and Zarkon were in the lab at the time of a quintessence freak accident. They died. Next in line to the throne, since Lotor was too young, were my parents- Honerva and Zarkon's second-in-commands. Acxa and I weren't born yet. Our parents took Lotor- who was about five or six at the time- in, as was stated in his parents' will. When he came of age, my family offered him the throne, but he refused. He wanted to become an explorer and learn about the universe... and he went on to do just that."

"Sounds honourable."

"He's a good guy, Lance. Give him a chance."

"I'll try, love. For you."

* * *

It was after supper. Lance was walking to Keith's room to help him pack his things, and also to give him a gift that he'd been working on for a while. A care package, one might call it. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that there was another person also in the corridor.

He collided with the figure, chest-to-face. 

"Oof- sorry," he said absentmindedly, looking up.

"No apology necessary," Lotor responded cheerfully. "Where do you happen to be on your way to, Lance?"

"Keith's room. I'm helping him pack, and I have something to give him as a sort of farewell present."

"I see." Something crossed over Lotor's face. He suddenly leaned in and his voice went low, but not scary. "Earlier was far from the right time to voice to you my thoughts on your courtship with my brother, but now that it's just the two of us, let me make myself clear- I have no doubt you're a wonderful person, really. But I have many doubts that you're suitable for my brother. Father may trust you now, but I have no intention of putting Keith's wellbeing and happiness in your hands if you do not prove yourself to be an exceptional mate. When you do, you can go to town with your affections. But this is simple puppy love, Lance McClain. A courtship cannot remain comprised of puppy love forever. I'll be waiting for when the both of you realize that. How you handle that moment will decide for me if you can handle my brother."

Lance felt frozen. Lotor wasn't threatening him in the slightest, but for some reason shivers still ran down his spine as Lotor stared him down. 

"Now, be on your way. Have a nice night, Lance." He smiled as if he hadn't said anything mildly disconcerting and continued down the hall, humming a tune. The juniberries were still in his hair, Lance realized. 

He stood there for a moment, shoulders slumped. It could always be worse, he supposed. But he had a boyfriend to see off and a care package to deliver, so he couldn't dwell on this too much at the moment.

* * *

The box was comprised of just a few small odds and ends. He had put in a few ancient history books (Keith loved history, and so did he), a batch of cookies he had baked himself (Keith would hopefully be impressed that he took the time out to bake something on his own), a stuffed hippopotamus ("They look cute and friendly but in reality they're one of the most aggressive and dangerous Earth animals, which is why I like them so much-"), and a cell phone, since Keith mentioned not having one.

He slipped into Keith's room, box in hand. 

"Hey there."

"Lance, I was wondering when you'd come around. What's that?" Keith zeroed in on the box, raising his eyebrows.

"I got you some stuff."

"You didn't have to-" Keith began immediately, flush rising on his face.

"But I _wanted_ to," Lance said, feeling his ears turn red. 

He set the box down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked after a beat.

Keith stared at him as if he were debating it in his head. Finally, his fingers lifted the flaps of the box and started rummaging through it. Before anything, he pulled out the hippopotamus, eyes wide.

"Lance. You didn't."

"I did."

"I can't decide who I love more- you or her."

"Does she have a name yet?"

Keith looked like he was thinking long and hard.

"Nova," he finally said. 

"Fitting," Lance agreed. 

He took a few ticks to just look at Keith, take him in.

"Did- did you like your time here?"

Keith quirked an eyebrow at him with the most serious look on his face. Then he sauntered over, and, Nova still in his arms, kissed the tip Lance's nose.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked softly.

"No," Lance admitted after a moment. "But the look in your eyes sure does."

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this fic was LOTOR DESERVED BETTER just so you know


End file.
